


Somewhere only we know

by sweaterwheather



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BAMF Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea Friendship, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz Friendship, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Serpent Queen Betty, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Whyte Wrym, along with cheryl, soorry if this sucks oof, the Northsiders come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwheather/pseuds/sweaterwheather
Summary: Jughead Jones moves to Toledo for 2 years in search of Jellybean. When he returns to Riverdale he expects everything to be the same, including his spot on the throne as King of the Serpents. Only to realize it's not. Riverdale is not the same and his throne has been taken by a blonde ponytail. He's not happy about it. Not one bit.orJughead moves away and comes back to see Betty Cooper has taken his crown.





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHH i suck at writing but i have had this storyline in my head for a LOOOOOONG time, so i did what had to be done. #yolo

Jughead Jones wasn't a huge fan of Toledo, he missed Riverdale and everyone in it so badly, but he did what he had to do to be able to see his precious sister, Jellybean after many years of saving up to be able to bring her back to where she belonged. He had told her she was coming back to Riverdale with him as soon as he got there, but she refused wanting to finish high school there first. He reluctantly agreed and stayed with her for 2 years. 

 

He hated himself for cutting all ties with everyone back home. He knew that if he had told anyone, they would have tried to stop him or came with him, and didn't want that. He only wanted him and his sister, to make for lost time. He regretted it at first, being off the grid, but he soon grew familiar with it and feeling refreshed by it. 

 

Those feelings quickly faded away when Jellybean, who by the way wishes to be called JB from now on, graduated from high school and asked him to go back home. Her real home. Jughead now has wished somebody had kept him in the loop, especially with the Serpents. He worried everyday about how they were doing without their leader there, guiding them through hardships. He has been a Serpent since high school and son became their leader with his dad’s, former king of the serpents, blessing. He wondered if they replaced him and if so, with who? He tried not to dwell and he focused on getting back to Riverdale, being able to answer his endless amount of questions

 

*****************

 

Other than a few comments, the drive back was silent. With Jughead terrified of the reactions he would get after his unexplained absence. Jughead knew JB was nervous. The way she played with the sapphire ring she had on and they way she barely spoke, she normally is a chatterbox that Jughead had to tell to shut up on more than one occasion. It made him even more nervous. How would their dad react to both of their appearances in Riverdale. Oh well Jughead thought what could go wrong?

 

*********************  
Betty Cooper hasn’t taken anyone's shit from the day she was born. Her mother is an insane psychopath, her father an old drunken piece of trash. Those reasons alone is why she moved out and into her best friend Toni’s house when she joined the Serpents five years ago. Hell, now she ran the fucking gang. With their former king, Jughead Jones, left mysteriously for 2 years, all of her fellow gang members nominatedBetty as queen of the Serpents and she happily accepted. No one expects a 5’6, blonde ponytailed girl to be running a gang with an iron fist. Nobody dared questioning her, and if she didn't like you, oh Lord, she’d let you know. She loved the way how whenever she entered the Wyrm, all eyes were on her and that’s how it was today, obviously.

“Hey TT how's it going?” Betty asked, pointing at the bottle of beer of the shelves behind Toni.

“All is good in the Hood, Betts” the pink haired girl responded handing Betty said bottle.

“Great” Betty began “So, uh, and word on where Jones is?” 

“Same as yesterday Betty” Toni irked “Not a thing.”

Betty just nodded, knowing how her asking about his whereabouts, was getting Toni annoyed. Betty didn't keep asking because she didn't want to be the leader anymore, she kept asking because she was worried. He was her leader for 3 years and he was just, gone? She new better than to press so she grabbed her beer and took swig of her beer.

 

*******************

Jughead parked his beat up pick-up truck next to his motorcycle his and in front of his childhood trailer, where he and his father lived, in almost harmony. Jellybean looked at Jughead and Jughead just smirked, knowing she was silently asking when the hell did you get a motorcycle? 

“You wanna ride it with me?” Jughead crooked wearing a crooked grin.

Jellybean looked at the shiny black motorcycle and back at Jughead “Hell yeah Jug!”

He chuckled as he handed her his extra helmet. He straddled the bike both feet balancing it in the ground. JB hopped on to it and excitedly wrapped her arms around his waist, nearly toppling the bike over. 

“Woah there JB” Jughead said laughing, “Slow down, just a tad.”

JB just laughed as he stated up the bike. The roar muffling her giggle as he pulled out and headed towards his second home. The Whyte Wyrm. Jughead hoped people will still accept him after he explained the reasoning behind his truancy from the gang. 

 

When he slowed the roar of the bike and parked it next to the line of motorcycles, JB gave Jughead a questioning look as she patted down her frizzy jet black hair.

“Where are we Jughead?” Jellybean said warily.

“My home away from home JB” Jughead said waveringly “or at least I still hope it is.” He muttered with his head down low.

Jughead never stopped wearing his Serpent jacket. Ensuring himself that he was still apart of the little family he had. He adjusted his jacket and grabbed Jellybean’s hand. He secretly opened the big glass door to the Wyrm, poking his head in first, then pulling the rest of his body and JB in with him as he just stood there in the entrance, capturing each smell he fondly remembered and taking in the sights of his old friends. Jughead glanced around the building and he saw a blonde ponytail sitting where he sat everyday when he was there. How could his friends let this bimbo sit in his seat, Jughead thought. Anger fueled him as he released JB’s hand and started marching toward the group of his old and closest friends and the Blonde girl. When he reached them, the whole bar went silent as he stood towering over the green eyed girl.

“What the hell do you think your doing?” Jughead spoke harshly.

The blonde didn't even look his way as she responded “Running a fucking gang how ‘bout you?” her head turning on her last word. Both of their eyes widened but for different reasons. 

She is leading my damn gang? Jughead thought to himself.

Jughead Jones is back in town? Betty alluded.

They stared at each other for a while until they broke the silence at the same time whispering “What the hell?”


	2. Its What We Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you peeps.

“What do you mean your running a gang?” Jughead asked, his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

 

“I’m the one who should asking you the damn questions here!” Betty huffed out staring at him with a matching scowl.

 

“Do you know who you’re speaking to, Cooper?” Jughead said, his voice like knives on his tongue.

 

“You mean, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, _ former _ gang leader of the Serpents?” Betty spoke, sarcasm dripping off each word, “ the same one that  _ left  _ said gang for  _ two fucking years _ ?” Her voice grew angrier and angrier with each syllable. 

 

Jughead scoffed as his hand dragged across his face. He was pissed. Anyone who was in the same room as him, could tell he was pissed. 

 

“So what? You think because you’re Serpent Queen you get to speak to me like that?” Jughead began, “because last time i saw you, you were to scared to look me in the face!”

 

Betty’s confidence faltered at that. Nobody knew her when she first joined, other than Toni, who was still standing there, no one knows the reason she joined. She told Jughead a part of it involved her dad.  At that time, she was of her own shadow, she joined the gang to gain more confidence and to get away from her increasing problems. Jughead knew that was her weak spot. He knew she was terrified of her past. She started to calm down, but her breathing disagreed.

 

“Jughead-”

 

“You think that now that you've gotten over your daddy issue, you can say whatever the fuck you want? Well,  news flash Elizabeth! I’m back in town, which means i will be the leader again and you will respect me again” Jughead spat out, letting his anger come through and show her who really is the boss around here. He immediately regrets it when she slams down her beer and stands up and yanks the collar of his jacket, so that they are inches from each others face. 

 

“Listen, Jones,”Betty snarled “I run the goddamn show around here now, so you  _ will  _ show me respect.” Betty paused and Jughead started to pull away from here grasp, but she pulled him down harder than before. “I’m not done yet!” she yelled through her gritted teeth “if as much as  _ think  _ of my father, I'll have your head on my wall. Do you understand me?”

 

Jughead just nodded. He’s never seen her this infuriated. This was all new to him. The way her emerald green eyes instantly turned into a dark forest and how her face made such vile scowl, scared him. Betty let go of his collar and gestured her hand in way to make him leave. He got the message and left, glaring at Toni for not saying anything. She was his best friend before he left. Toni just shrugged and started rubbing an agitated Betty‘s shoulders. He grabbed Jellybean’s hand and stormed out, slamming the glass door.

 

“What the hell was that Jug?” JB exclaimed.

 

“None of your business JB.” Jughead said bluntly.

 

“Whatever Jug, where are we going now?”

 

“Home.”

 

“Dad?”

 

“No, my home. We’ll see him tomorrow.”

 

Jellybean had a look of confusion on her face, but followed Jughead back to his bike. They drove for what felt like hours, but was only a fifteen minute drive. Her confusion intensified when he parked his motorcycle in the grass connecting to a clear, yet mucky river. Jughead trotted down the slanted hill to the edge of the shore, letting the tides to hit the tip of his combat boot. He stared out at the calm waves breathing in a rhythmic pattern.

 

“What is this place?” Jellybean pondered, clutching Jughead’s hand.

 

“This,” Jughead began, “is my home, Sweetwater River.”

 

“Oh.” Jellybean said, still confused.

 

“I’d come here anytime I got overwhelmed, angry, or any emotion i felt, i would come here. I probably have spent more time here than with dad. I would sometimes sleep out here.” Jughead spoke with more softness and admiration, than he has ever been in his whole life.

 

***************************************************

 

Betty finally evened her breathing and whipped around at Toni, who was till massaging . Betty opened her mouth to speak, but Toni beat her to it.

 

“Well, that was, uh, something, right Betts” Toni said warily.

 

“Yeah it was. I’m still shocked he’s here.” Betty muttered.

 

“If I were you, i would’ve slapped him after what he said about you dad. Hell, i almost did” Toni chuckled, which made Betty relax.

 

“Yeah i could tell TT,” Betty smiled, “are you okay keeping watch for me while i go run and get something?”

 

“Of course B, as long as you don't come back with that broody biker though.” Toni smirked.

 

“Ha, ha, so funny” Betty mocked on her way out the door.

  
  


*********************************************  
  


Betty slowly opened the door to her old trailer. The one that now only occupied her father, Hal Cooper, after her mom left them a few months back. She looked around to make sure he wasn't there. When she didn't hear or see anything, Betty walked into the beer crowded living room and turned to go to her old room. She nearly fell over with shock to see her father sitting on the foot of her bed with a beer bottle in hand.

 

“What are you doing here Elizabeth?” he spoke harshly.

 

“I just came to grab the last of my things that i left her by mistake.” Betty croaked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

 

“Not before I do this!” He shouted lunging towards her.

He snatched her shoulder firmly, making sure he left a bruise there before he slapped her face, leaving a cut on her left cheek. Betty winced slightly when she touched cheek, looking at the blood on her fingertips. He threw his beer bottle at her, but she hastily dodged it running out of the trailer, leaving her things there as she ran towards her bike.

 

Betty kick started her motorcycle and swerved into the road, clenching her fists on the leather handles as she drove off, to distract herself from her aching shoulder and the gash on her face, with the roar of the bike following her.

 

She pulled over in the grassy shore of Sweetwater River, only to realize that there was another bike already there, she shook it off and walked the opposite direction of the bike. She stopped when she felt the rivers waves touch the edge of her boot. She sat down, and pulled her knees up to her chest, as she silently cried for the first time in months. Her sobs grew louder the longer she sat there, alone. When she flattened out her legs and reached for her phone, but stopped in her tracks as she heard the rustle of leaves and snapping sticks. She quickly stood up, holding onto her gun around her waist.  _ Has he found me again?  _ Betty thought to herself, making her swiftly pulling out her pun pointing it in front of her. She almost dropped it when she saw who it was. It was Jughead Jones, walking towards her.

 

“Woah there Betty,” Jughead said smoothly with his hands in the air, “It's just me okay?” 

 

Betty relaxed her stance, but quickly snagged her jacket when she noticed Jughead looking at her purple and black shoulder. He stopped her motion by extending his hand out, knocking the jacket out of her hand. 

 

“Hey!” Betty groaned, reaching up to her open wound, trying her best to cover up her other injury. Jughead took a step forward, grabbing her wrists, so that he could see her wounded cheek.

 

“What the hell happened Betty?” Jughead questioned.

 

Betty was taken back by his genuine concern for her. She could never tell him the truth about her father so she quickly lied “I tripped on my way down here, hitting a tree.”

 

“Sounds like a load of bullshit to me but okay.” Jughead countered reaching up to her cheek, wiping away the blood with his thumb.

 

Betty glared at him, but instantly stopped when he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages.

 

Jughead wrapped her shoulder and then taped up her cheek. He took a step back to make sure she wasn't hiding anymore injuries from him. He started to turn on his heel to head back to his bike, but stopped when he heard Betty shuffle around.

 

“Thank you” she said quietly, looking down at her boots.

 

He grinned crookedly “We’re Serpents Betty, it’s what we do”

 

She gave him a sad smile as she turned to start walking towards her bike.

 

_ We’re Serpents Betty, it’s what we do  _ his words rang in her head as she straddled her bike. She gave herself a mental shake when she started to pull out of the muddy grass and onto the road. 

 

She prayed that Toni was still working at the Wyrm, so that she would be able to shower and sleep without having to explain herself again. If she did though, she’d leave out Jughead nursing her back to health. Or how his dark curls fell in front of his eyes or how his electric blue eyes drowned in concern when he saw her, all beaten up.

 

“Goddammit Jones.” Betty  said to herself, “what the hell do you have me doing now” she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try to update as soon as i can. Comments and Kudos are very appreciative and if you comment, ill respondddd. im nice, i swear, i dont bite ;)


	3. Alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo off topic, but today i stayed home from school because i had the WORST migraine known to man. but since i was hella bored i typed up this beauty today.

Betty barely spoke three words the next day at the Wyrm. No one seemed to notice, with Toni behind the bar and Fangs beside her, she hoped she could get through the day without anyone asking about her bandages. It was easy until she saw Jughead walk through the reflective doors. Betty quickly turned her back to the doors, praying he didn't recognize her. Those prayers vanished when she felt a tap on her shoulder, the good shoulder, and she whipped her head around to see Jughead’s normal ocean blue eyes, turn fifty shades of worry.

“I’m fine Jughead” Betty said quickly yet sharp.

“I know damn well that you are not Betty, I want you to explain what  _ actually  _ happened.” Jughead lectured.

“I don't want to talk about it. It won't happen again, okay?” 

“No, no, no, if you don't tell me what happened we both know I will find out”

Betty sighed and threw her head in her hands in defeat. Betty can’t tell him. She won't allow herself to look weak. Look less like a leader. She isn't going to let herself open up anymore. That's what she did with her father and now look where she is. Betty with forever remain a ruthless gang member to anyone looking on the outside. 

Betty looked Jughead directly in his eyes and felt her hands curl into fists before she even realized she was doing so. She immediately flattened her hands on her leather pants and got close enough to Jughead that she felt him stiffen his posture.

“Then I guess you should start looking for clues, Nancy Drew.” Betty snarled and swung her body the opposite way to Jughead and into the bar to help Toni and Fangs. She took her bandages off before either of them noticed her, she really wasn't in the mood for an interrogation.

  


*****************************************************************

  


Jughead was dumbfounded.  _ What the fuck is she hiding?  _ Jughead thought. His moment of confusion was quickly ended when someone patted his back. He twisted around to see one of his oldest and best friends before he left. 

“Hey man! When did you get back in town?” the brunette boy yelled. He was taller than Jughead and had chocolate brown eyes. 

“Oh, hey Sweet Pea,” Jughead said “I got back a couple days ago.” 

“I saw you talking to Betts, sorry for you to find out we replaced you bro. We would’ve told you but...you know.” Sweet Pea said apprehensively, looking down to the floor.

“Yeah I know and I’m really sorry I left for so long, I was gonna explain it later today.” Jughead admitted.

Sweet Pea nodded patted his shoulder and turned to greet others. Jughead sighed and glanced over a Betty, mixing a drink for an elder Serpent, seemingly happy. 

Betty looked over to see Jughead staring at her. She finished mixing up a drink for Tall Boy, an older Serpent. She met his gaze and raised her eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. When she did so, he quickly averted her glare. Betty rolled her eyes in annoyance.  _ Why the hell does he care so much?  _ She get that their Serpents and “it’s what they do” but, Toni never asked about it, unless she was there when it happened, and neither did Sweet Pea or Fangs. No one has ever cared to ask what was wrong before. This was new territory she wanted to get out of.

  


*****************************************************************

  


Jughead left the Wyrm to go back to where him and JB were staying, at the Five Seasons. She was still asleep when he left and he hoped it stayed that way. He opened the door to their hotel room to find Jellybean pacing the floor in front of their bed. She whipped around and tackled him nearly to the ground, with her arms around his neck and her face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Goddammit Jughead, I thought you fucking died!” Jellybean scolded, releasing Jughead from her grasp and smacking him in chest.

“Relax JB,” Jughead cooed “I just stopped by the Whyte Wyrm.”

“Still Jughead, you couldn't wait until I woke up?”

He sighed, taking off his signature beanie and throwing it onto his bed. He flopped down in on top of it, running his hands through his hair. Jellybean shuffled over to him sitting on the foot of her bed, next to his.

“Whats up Jug?” Jellybean said faintly, her expression softened.

“Everything JB.” He responded, sitting up.

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Only one thing” he whispered, “I’m sorry but we’re gonna have to miss out on seeing dad today, i know you-”

“Okay” JB interjected.

“Thank God JB”

She giggled when Jughead wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He let go and started towards the door, but Jellybean snagged his hand and pulled him back.

“What now JB?” Jughead grumbled.

“Well, Mr. Grumpy Pants, I would just like to know where you're going?” Jellybean said teasingly.

“Just to handle some business and before you freak out, I’ll make sure I’m back in one piece”

Jellybean sighed and whirled her black hair in his face and lied down in her bed.

Jughead laughed and shook his head as he headed out into the hallway shutting the door quietly. He was going to make sure everybody understood why he left. No questions asked.

  


*****************************************************************

  


Betty threw her dirty dish rag over her shoulder and dusted her hands off as she walked over to the table where her closest friends were.

“Hey there, blondie. Whatcha up to” Fangs shouted from the table.

“Just finishing up around here, how are things with you guys” Betty asked sincerely.

“Ah well, you know, same old, same old” Sweet Pea retorted, shrugging his shoulders and taking another sip of beer. Toni made a noise of agreement.

They talked for awhile, chattering about nothing and everything but their small talk immediately came to a halt when the chimes above the door rang. The sign said closed and only Betty and her group of friends were there. Betty only saw the back of the tall man and got up and started speaking.

“Sir, the sign says clo-”

Betty stopped talking when the man turned around, only to reveal himself as Jughead Jones.

“I need to speak you,” Jughead urged “all of you, actually.”

Betty’s brows knitted in confusion and pursed her lips, her fists itching to close. She was nervous about what he was going to say.  _ Had he found out?  _ The only way to find out, was to listen. Betty took her seat next to Toni, who had the same look of confusion on her face.

Jughead trotted his way onto the big stage, the red lights still gleaming down on him. He debated on whether or not to use the microphone, but forwent it, knowing that it might be too...extra.

“Okay um, ladies and gentlemen.” Jughead called out, grimacing at his choice of words. He gave himself a mental shake and continued.

“As you all know, I left Riverdale, with no trace or communication, for about two years. I first would like to apologize for my unexplained absence. I should’ve told at one person and I am beyond sorry for that. I would also like to explain myself, if you will allow that, Betty?”

Betty vigorously nodded her head, eager to know why he left town and why he was kept away for so long.

Jughead smiled at her eagerness and continued talking, relieved that he was given a chance at explaining himself.

“Thank you, anyway the reason I left town was because i wanted to find my estranged baby sister. My mother left me many years back, taking my sister along with her. My younger sister, Jellybean, lived in Toledo. Thus, me living with her for two years.  I wanted to came back the minute I got to her, but she refused wanting to finish school first.” Jughead stopped for a moment, seeing Betty wipe a tear off her cheek and blinking the rest of her tears away. Jughead cleared his throat and continued.

“So, now that that's handled, I will be on my way.” Jughead hustled down the stairs to the stage and bolted to the door. He prayed no one came after him, especially Betty. His hoped dried up when he felt and soft hand grip his calloused one. He looked down at their hands, then lifting his head to meet a pair of radiant emerald eyes. He felt himself shiver when he realized it was Betty. Her face painted with worry and uneasiness. Jughead looked back down at their hands, now noticing the crescent moon scars across her palms. Betty saw where Jugheads gaze went and swiftly lifted his head with her hand on his chin her eyes glossy.

“I’m sorry” Betty spoke with such tenderness and vulnerability, it startled her. Her anxiety went away when Jughead leaned into her touch and spoke with the same amount of softness

“Right back at you.” then, he turned the door handle and headed outside to his bike. 

_ How was it so easy for him to open up to everyone like that?  _ Betty thought. She briskly walked towards her bike and drive to the inly place that had answers. Her real home. Sweetwater River. She drove off, the wind whipping her hair around her face. 

_ God, Jughead Jones.  _ Betty thought to herself  _ What the hell am I going to do now? _  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys lots xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a really short and messy chapter but i felt bad for not posting for over a week, (i had HFMD worst shit ever) so have this piece of #TrASh

Betty’s bike came to a halt, when she saw the wispy grass and flowing tides of Sweetwater River. She swung her leg over the sleek black body of the bike and started her walk down the hill. She kept her head down, watching her feet crush the graveley dirt, as she gradually approached the river’s edge. Betty was apprehensive at first, knowing that the last time she came here, she had a throbbing shoulder and a cut on her cheek. She shook the memories out of her head as she flattened her fists against her black ripped jeans and sat down with her knees pulled up to her chest. Hugging her knees closer to herself, Betty tried to focus on her breathing matching the tide.  _ In and out, in and out, in and out.  _ She ended up lying down and closing her eyes. While listening to the rush of waves, Betty eventually dozed off for the first time in days.

 

________________________________________________

 

Jughead paced the back parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm, rubbing his hands over his face. How could he just open up like that? Pour his heart and soul out there. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. Everyone, except for Betty, already knew his sob story. As an attempt to blow his problems away and clear his mind, he straddled his bike and threw a text to Jellybean to let her know he would be home in an hour or so, and swerved off into the open road and just let the bike take him wherever it could. 

Jughead situated his bike near some tall evergreens and slowly started trotting his way around the trees and down the steep slope of mushy grass, until his boots touched the brink of the river. He dipped his finger in the calm and chilly stream and began to make gentle circles, creating ripples that went out into the vast body of clear water. He stood up and looked around, going in a full circle but stopped when he looked to his right and saw something unusual on the border of the river and the stoney dirt. He raised an eyebrow while the other was furrowed in puzzlement. Jughead started to walk cautiously, but realized that it was a waste of time and started strolling quickly toward the unknown object. As Jughead got closer he noticed that the “object” was actually a person. A person with blonde hair. A person named Betty. A rush of anxiety came over him, given that the last time he saw her, she was injured by some unknown force. The anxiety gave him adrenaline as he started to race over to her to see if she was even alive. 

When Jughead arrived to Betty’s body, she was laying on her back and one of her hands in river and her head facing towards the river. He sighed with relief when he noticed her chest rising up and down rhythmically. He sat down next her and watched her. If anyone were to see them, he would look insane, but he couldn't resist. The way her hair glowed every shade of gold in the sun. The way her lips were the perfect shade of pink. Everything about her was mesmerizing and intriguing. Jughead stayed like that until he felt a drop of water fall onto him. Reality came crashing in as he actualized that he wouldn't be able to stay like that forever. Wait, why did he  _ want  _ to? He shook the question out of his mind as he started to reach for Betty.

“Betty.” Jughead whispered. He got no response the rain was getting hard enough to drench his gray ‘s’ shirt underneath his leather jacket. He began shaking her slightly harder. Still no reply.

“Betty!” he shouted and Betty jolted up and gasping for air she didn't know she needed. She looked in the direction the loud voice was coming from and saw Jughead. Betty thought  _ how is he always here when I am too? _ But she quickly played it off as a coincidence, trying to snap back to reality and seeing that it was downpouring. Jughead helped her up and they both headed towards their bikes. Jughead quickly stopped by pulling her arm. Betty whipped around and their faces were an inch apart. Jughead put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in, taking Betty by surprise. He kissed her and she kissed back. They both kept the kiss passionate but overrun by nervousness and gentleness. They pulled away at the same time and gazed into each others eyes. Betty seeing blue fireworks and Jughead seeing green diamonds. The roll of thunder brought both of them back to the real world. Betty running to the left and Jughead to the right. The two had the goofiest grins on their faces, but neither one cared. Betty kicked off  her bike and roared past Jughead. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Betty parked her bike outside her and Toni’s trailer. Noticing that her bike was the only one at Sunnyside Trailer Park. She was a little relieved that Toni wasn't there to question her on her whereabouts. She threw a green tarp over her motorcycle and ran up her few steps and unlocked her door. The trailer was warm, helping her borderline hypothermia. She removed her boots as they sloshed against the shag carpet. She walked into her organized mess of a room shedding her wet clothes that  clung to her body in every crevice. She snatched up a two white towels and strutted to the shower. As she started her shower her hand went up to her lips. She kissed Jughead Jones. The same one she hated for leaving. The same one she had felt sorry for. The same one that was one of the only people to see her at her most vulnerable.  _ Was she attracted to him that way? Was that kiss real or a spur of the moment thing?  _ A buzzing from her phone broke her out of her stupor. She reached behind her to grab her phone and nearly dropped when she saw who it was. It was a text from an unknown number saying  _ This is Veronica. I miss you so much and I really need to talk to you. Like now. Meet me at Pop’s in ten.  _

 

_________________________________________________

 

Jughead just got out of the shower and had plopped himself in front of the television. Jellybean was out with her old friends, catching up on old times, he guesses. He channel surfed, but could only focus on the kiss him and Betty had. _Was that a mistake?_ _Did she like me like I like her? I like her!?_ A small ring from his phone burted him out of his spiralling she almost choked on thin air when he saw the name that lit up his screen. 

_ Archie Andrews- _

_ Hey man, good to hear you're alive and back in town but I have to talk to you. Urgently. Meet me a Pop’s in ten. _

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Betty sped over to Pop’s her hands gripping the handles to her motorcycle so tight, her knuckles were white. She pulled into the parking lot of Pop’s. The red neon sign illuminating the oncoming darkness. She saw Veronica’s head in the wide window, but with a red-head boy next to her. She furrowed her brows in confusion and headed towards the door. She remembered Pop’s. She would always come here when she was in high school. That's how she knew Veronica. Veronica was her best friends since sophomore year of high school. Veronica was the queen of the Northside, the richer and privileged side of Riverdale and Betty the Southside  _ princess _ . They were an unlikely match, but that's what brought them together. That was until Veronica moved to New York City and Betty joined the Serpents. They were going their separate way no matter what happened. Betty just guessed that the two weren't meant to be forever. Betty opened the door and the chimes aboves the door rang out giving her nostalgia of when her life seemed to be going in the right direction. Betty walke dover to the table where the raven haired girl sat next to the red headed boy. Veronica’s pearls contrasting the boy’s NYU letterman jacket. They looked like complete opposites, but maybe that's what brought them together? 

Betty sat down across from Veronica, closest to the window. Veronica took Betty’s hands from across the table and looked her in the eyes. Betty did the same to her.

“I missed you so much Betty,” Veronica avowed “I mean that with every ounce in my body.” V eronica paused and Betty nodded her head to continue. “I am so sorry that I didn't call or text while I was away. I was just so busy and- you get right Betty?”

“Yeah, V, I completely understand” Betty said sincerely. She really did understand, she was busy while Veronica was away too.

“I love you so much” Veronica squeezed her hands on her last two word for emphasis. “Oh! By the way, this is my boyfriend, Archie Andrews, we met in college and have been going strong for I don't even know how many years” Veronica chuckled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Betty. I've heard so much about you,” Archie smiled, holding out his hand.

Betty shook it and laughed lightly and said “It’s nice to meet you too, Archie.” Betty turned her attention back to Veronica and asked “So, Ronnie, what’s you ‘life-changing’ news.”

Veronica shook her head “Archie’s best friend his on his way and we want the both of you to hear it at the same time” she explained

Betty’s head perked up and turned to Archie “Who’s your best friend”

“His na-”

Archie was cut off by the sound of bells and a door closing shut. 

“He’s actually coming right now.” Archie beamed.

Betty turned around and saw Jughead, strolling his way to a goofily grinning Archie. Betty quickly turned back around facing Veronica, who had her most welcoming smile on. 

Jughead slid into the booth next to Betty and nearly froze on the spot when he saw her face. The same face that he had grabbed and kissed, and kissed back. Betty’s eyes went wide, but immediately, forced herself to calm down and spoke politely saying “Hey Jughead” her voice was uneven

“H-hey Betty” Jughead stuttered, flustered by having to see her so soon. 

Veronica clapped her hands together in excitement “Great! You two know each other. Now let's get to out news.” She grabbed Archie’s bicep in utter thrill.

Betty’s palms were sweating, but she clenched her hands into aching fists anyway. She wasn't nervous about Veronica’s news, she was flustered by seeing the good-looking biker so soon after their  _ moment _ out in Sweetwater River. Her anxiety’s through the roof, with her asking nonstop questions in her head about Jughead. She liked them she knew she did, especially after that kiss. She was just deathly terrified of the fact that he might. Even though he initiated the kiss, Betty still couldn't feel as if it was some joke maybe? She doesn't know.

Jughead’s heart was going by a million miles per hour. Not because of his best friends and girlfriends news, but by the beautiful blonde this instantly after what they did during that rainstorm. Even though they had kissed each other for what felt like hours, he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way he did for her. Was he ready to feel that way again? He prayed to God that Veronica and Archie couldn't see his or Betty’s nervous breakdowns.

Jughead and Betty were ready for anything to be thrown their way, but when Veronica, dramatically, cleared her throat, neither of them were ready for what came next. “We’re pregnant!” Veronica squealed, hugging Archie.

Betty and Jughead muttered in unison “Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love my brosephs xx

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about how the words weren't italic when they were thinking. i was having a rough time writing this and forgot to do that. my badddd :(((


End file.
